<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Stars by Sounou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432793">Under the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounou/pseuds/Sounou'>Sounou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romance, Sexual Tension, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounou/pseuds/Sounou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet and spicy glimpse into a shared moment between Ben and Rey. Or between you and Ben... the first-person narrative leaves that up to interpretation.</p><p>"I had a dream about you," he murmurs in my ear, and I shudder with pleasure.</p><p>"What happened in it?" I breathed.</p><p>"I'll show you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/You, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake to hands in my hair, lips, and teeth on my neck. The cool air from the open window gives me a chill. Flecks of light from the stars paint the ceiling. I am disoriented, unsure if I am still in a dream.</p><p>His hips are pressed against me. His rough hands trail down my back. I feel his fingertips trace slowly along my thigh, teasing me. Up, down, then again. Then inching closer, caressing my inner thigh. Pleasure blooms inside me and I feel flushed at his attention. I move against him until our pace is set. Hurried. Urgent.</p><p>"I had a dream about you," he murmurs in my ear, and I shudder with pleasure.</p><p>"What happened in it?" I breathed.</p><p>"I'll show you."</p><p>He flips me onto my stomach. His fingers slide to find the thin fabric of my underwear and I quiver in anticipation. The soft fabric moves against my skin as he slides it off. I can't help but moan as I feel it brush my newly sensitized skin.</p><p>A cloud must have passed overhead because the room is plunged into darkness for a moment. I revel at how it heightens my other senses. The smell of his skin, the sound of our breathing. The maddening way he keeps caressing my body.</p><p>Now he's gripping me, angling me. Grinding. Teasing. I groan in anticipation of the first thrust. I can feel that my body is ready. More than ready. He has worked me up to an insatiable appetite.</p><p>I groan in anticipation of the first thrust. I can never be truly ready for it. The maddening way it fills me with such deep pleasure drives me wild.</p><p>Of course, he knows this. Knows the effects it has on me. So, he covers my mouth. As predicted, it's so intense I want to scream with the ecstasy of it. As though it may release tension. Although it may help me do anything but writhe in delight beneath him.</p><p>Even worse is when he reaches his hand beneath us. This is the part where I start to lose it. I'm moving to the insane pace. We're breathing hard.</p><p>"Please," I gasp out.</p><p>"Please, what?" he asks, sounding amused.</p><p>"Please," I repeat.</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>But all I can do is whine in response.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? That bad?"</p><p>He <em>finally</em> flips me onto my back and brings his lips to mine. It's bliss. Soft, hot, wet. I moan as teeth come into contact with my lower lip. I try to move, try to get him to just move so that I'm on top. But he holds me down to deepen the kiss. I say his name in protest. He knows he's driving me absolutely mad with need.</p><p>He eventually obliges and pulls me on top of him. He grinds me against him. We set a frenzied pace. Teeth on my neck again. I don't even recognize my own voice, it's so thick with desire.</p><p>His hands on my body. His words in my mind. I can feel it everywhere. The buildup. The intensity of it. The insanity. The words he's got me saying. I'm begging now. He changes the angle and that's it, it's over, I'm done.</p><p>But then it's not because he switches angles again and again and again. I am beyond comprehending anymore. He's got me lost in him so deeply. I can't do anything but buck my hips and receive the pleasure he is giving me. I hold on to him and hope to survive the ride.</p><p>The starlight is back and our eyes meet in the dim light. He is so beautiful I can hardly bear it. The darkness returns and I try to make sense of my surroundings. He is the only thing at that moment to remind me that I'm still in reality. That I'm still part of this world. Because in the dark, quiet night surrounded by the stars, cradled in the galaxy, it's easy to forget.</p><p>After all is said and done, we lay together. Until our pulses slow. Until our breathing settles. His breath soon becomes even and I know he's asleep. I run my hands through his hair and whisper to him what he means to me. I know he did not hear me, but the stars did. For now, that is more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>